Después de la siestecita
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: La familia Li es una familia feliz. Esta breve escena amorosa asi lo demuestra.


_**Después de la siestecita**_

Después de hacer el amor con su bella y amada esposa y darle un suave beso en los labios con cuidado para no despertarla, Shaoran salió de la cama, se vistió con unos pantalones de pijama negros y una bata de terciopelo rojo vino y fue a echarle un vistazo a su hija.

La niña despertó justo en el momento en que él apareció en su dormitorio. Al verlo, sonrió y lo llamó mientras levantaba los rechonchos bracitos.

—Hola, _princesa._ ¿Qué tal la siesta? —Shaoran se rió, la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso.

—Mena sesta —dijo ella alegremente.

—Apuesto a que necesitas que te cambien el pañal.

—Cambiá pa-al —dijo Nadesiko mientras Shaoran se reía.

—Pareces un loro, ¿lo sabías?

—U loro —dijo Nadesiko.

Shaoran volvió a reírse y la tumbó sobre el cambiador. La niña se divirtió riendo sin parar y dando pataditas al aire.

_ Estate quieta, revoltosa_ dijo Shaoran riendo mientras le agarraba los piecesitos. Luego empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita con las manos y la boca, provocando con ello más carcajadas por parte de la pequeña. Le llevó su tiempo lograr cambiarle el pañal, como sucedía siempre.

Una vez limpia, la llevó a la cocina y la sentó en la trona para prepararle un vaso de leche. A ella le gustaba calentita, de modo que se la calentó en el microondas. Tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se le ocurrió sentarse con ella en el patio.

Aunque eran tan sólo las cinco y media de la tarde y había un sol agradable, estaban en Octubre y a esa hora comenzaba a bajar un poquito la temperatura, por tanto, Shaoran le puso a Nadesiko una batita de algodón rosa para abrigarla.

Salió al patio y se sentó en una cómoda butaca colocándose a la niña en una de sus rodillas. Luego le dio su leche. Nadesiko manejaba bastante bien el vaso y él lo sabía, pero le gustaba tenerla en brazos, sentir su calor de bebé, su dulce olor, y escuchar los ruiditos de placer que emitía al comer. Mientras ella mantenía su boquita en el borde del vaso y se bebía la leche despacio, Shaoran se quedó observándola. Nadesiko, su hija, era la réplica exacta de su hermosa madre, con su mismo pelo castaño definido en pequeños rizos que le llegaban hasta el final del cuello, pero sus ojos los había heredado de él, de un cálido color castaño. Con sus dos añitos, Nadesiko era la bebé más hermosa y más consentida de toda la familia Li y Kinomoto.

Shaoran alzó la vista al cielo pensado que era imposible que cualquier hombre pudiera ser en estos momentos más feliz que él. Tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear, y más: una esposa maravillosa, una hija preciosa, un hogar repleto de amor, pasión, risas...la vida no podía ir mejor.

Amaba a Sakura, su esposa. Quería a Nadesiko, su hija. Adoraba a su familia. Ellas eran su más preciado tesoro.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a despertar a Sakura con un beso. Quería disfrutar de ese agradable momento con sus dos joyas. Pero no hubo necesidad de ello…

_ ¡Mamá! —gritó Nadesiko justo en el momento en que Shaoran estaba a punto de de dirigirse al interior de la casa.

Shaoran alzó la mirada y su rostro se iluminó con una cálida y amorosa sonrisa.

Apoyada sobre el umbral de la puerta y vestida con una larga bata de seda blanca, Sakura sonreía amorosamente observando la imagen de su marido y su hija en sus brazos. Se le podía leer en los ojos que le emocionaba y conmovía mucho verlos a los dos de esa manera.

—Hola —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo él mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Tendrías que haberme despertado.

— ¿Oyes a tu madre, niña? Se cree que no nos las podemos apañar nosotros dos solos_ se burlaba él hablándole a su hija. Luego volvió a mirar a su mujer_ ¿Sakura?

¿Sí?

Shaoran se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír, y en cuánto estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella clavó su mirada ambarina en sus ojos esmeralda.

_Te amo. Te adoro.

La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más grande y se apoyó sobre él abrazándolo por la cintura. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suave suspiro.

_Yo también te amo, Shaoran. También te adoro. Y no tienes idea de cuánto.

Él la rodeó con un brazo y la abrazó fuerte. Apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza y aspiró el aroma de su pelo. Que bien se sentía así.

_Ami. Api_ llamó Nadesiko moviéndose sobre el brazo con el que su padre la sostenía.

Sakura y Shaoran dirigieron sus miradas hacia su hija y sonrieron. Luego la abrazaron suavemente entre los dos y la colmaron de besos entre risas.


End file.
